kenichi the cutest deciple
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: what would happen if kenichi was sakaki nephew who was taken around the world with him learning diffrent fighting styles and what if he came back and stole tonimoto's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first kenichi story! Im really looking forward on how it will turn out, this is yaoi so don't say I didn't warn you, I mean really people who say dumb stuff like oh! This is nasty! Guy liking guy! yuck! Please, get over your self any way thank you for reading and I will continue if I get reviews so please give me some!

* * *

~0~0~ ryozampaku dojo~0~0

"remind me again why you dragged me here miu" tonimoto asked upset that his best friend miu swindled him into coming over to her home of a dojo to welcome back a karate and friend of her grandfather, all so he could help make dinner, well it wasn't that he had plans, he was just going to watch TV while his little sister kida would go play with a naboring girl named honika, she says she has a big brother but he never seen her so called big brother around, so tonimoto figured that she was just in denial cause kida had an older brother and not her.

"well I needed the extra hands and I know your not the type to eat the food while its cooking, oh its going to be so exciting! I heard that master sakaki, from what I heard was his name, is going to be brining his own disciple with him who I also hear is his nephew! I wonder what he looks like, I hope he's super kind, and I really hope he knows how to cook I really don't think I can make the meals by my self any mo- APACHI! PUT DOWN THE FISH ITS FOR TONIGHT'S DINNER!" while miu was busy talking and yelling at every one to get ready tonimoto took it upon himself to leave and go to the roof of the house just to see the large moon surrounded by star of the dark night sky, making sure the moon was not alone.

"oh man, what a drag" tonimoto was lying down and enjoying his view till he saw a flat chested girl with neck length short brown hair ending in flips and had big doughy brown eyes to match her hair, much like the young girl named honika who kida always plays with every single day ever since they met in first grade, the mystery girl wore a sleeveless tight black belly shirt, hip length black shorts with two brown belts that made a cross against her torso that seemed to be holding something like a utility belt batman would wear over his to tight underwear, she also wore knee high boots, a long black cape and fingerless gloves.

She looked like an assassin.

A hot assassin.

"uhm, excuse me and sorry for interrupting your gazing at the moon but who the heck are you?" tonimoto asked interested in a girl for the first time in his life.

"hm?" the cute girl turned around puzzled by the blond "who are you?" she gave tonimoto big blank eyes that just screamed 'im adorable keep me safe and love me!'

"I asked first, but my name is tonimoto, what's yours?" tonimoto asked kindly not wanting to scare the girl off.

The girl turned around and bended her knee's near the edge of the roof "its… kenichi…kenichi shirihama….." and with that the mystery girl jumped off the ledge of the roof.

"hay wait! You'll get yourself killed!" tonimoto rushed to the edge of the roof only to see the girl not there on the ground with her brains splattered about, "w-whoa" was all he could say.

"bwahaha! Its good to see old friends again!" tonimoto walked into the dojo only to see a tanned buff man with slick back jet black hair with a leather brown jacket and blue jeans drinking his butt off with one of the dojo's master's.

"oh hay tonimoto we're did you run off too?" miu asked as she came into the dinning room with more food and beer "I was starting to worry" tonimoto took a beer.

"I was on the roof, so who's this guy?" the blond asked taking a long sip of his beer while eyeing the man who was now arm wrestling with appachi and surprisingly wining with supreme ease.

"oh that sakaki the guy who I was telling you about, oh! And this is his nephew kenichi!" tonimoto's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard that name and saw miu turn to the girl he saw on the roof.

"y-you! Its you!" tonimoto said like a bumbling buffoon who had way to many drinks.

"you met?" miu asked

"yeah she's the one I saw on the roof with me earlier!" tonimoto explained.

" she?… but natsu-kun kenichi is a boy" tonimoto nearly died, he couldn't believe he had called another guy hot, and the nephew as that kinda scary guy who was playing athelo with apachi and was loosing poorly.

"hay! Kid! Tonimoto right!" the guy named sakaki said who was surprisingly not drunk at all asked tonimoto as he dumbly nodded, "don't get fooled by my nephews looks! He may look like a poor sweet innocent kid but he's a 100% killer! See this wallet!" the man took out a wallet that looked as if it was made out of some kind of fur "well kenichi made this for me! And he got the skin from a bear with his bare hands, I believe he was thirteen at the time and he wanted to get me a fathers day gift! Oh man I nearly cried" sakaki said whipping tears from his eyes.

"alright every one, its been decided kenichi and sakaki will be staying with from now on" miu's grandfather started "and kenichi will now be attending you and young natsu's school here" tonimoto was now dieing inside, a kid who killed a bear and turned it into a coin purse at the age of thirteen was now attending his school, not to mention the way he looked, there was five percent chance that the kids would bully him because of the way he looked or the way he fights and there was a ninety-five percent chance that they would all take a liking to kenichi cause of his looks and fighting style, not to mention he didn't want his friends to get hurt, because, well lets just say if he killed a bear at the age of thirteen with his bare hands, then he was afraid of what might happened if they decided to get a little grabby.

"o-oh well that sound nice" tonimoto lied, it was going to be hell at school the next day.

"hay, tonimoto I have a request for you" tonimoto turned around to see a blushing kenichi who was squirming and fidgeting around like he was going to ask him on a date like one of those girls in his school when they ask him out but always turns down.

"oh man, your not gonna ask me out are you?" tonimoto asked blushing and stepping back ready too book it when he had the chance.

"what? No, I was going to ask you if you could… if you could, uhm…" kenichi was stuttering and blushing even more now, his plump light pink lips was now cherry red because of all the bitting on them, and he was now twisting and turning his slender hips around so cutely that tonimoto but couldn't help but look.

"I was going to ask I-if you could-"

"he's going to ask you if you would go with him to see his parents and his little sister, because he's to nervous to go by his self, since it's been eight years since he's seen them and his younger sister honika" shigure interrupted.

"s-shigure! I was going to tell him that!"

"you was taking to long"

"wait you mean honika hiragana?" tonimoto asked and kenichi nodded "that's funny because there's a little girl who lives down the street from me, and she looks just like you, hair and all" kenichi pounced tonimoto and started hug him.

"that's her! that's my little sister! Oh thank you tonimoto thank you!" tonimoto started to blush a dark red color as he felt heat go down to his lower regions.

"oh yeah, uhm, your welcome if you don't mind I need to use the bathroom" tonimoto rushed to the bathroom to relieve him self of his problem.

~0~0~ at the shirihama home~0~0~

"u-uhm hay kenichi do you think you could let go, please?" tonimoto and kenichi was in front of the door of kenichi's parents home, well at least tonimoto was, kenichi was holding onto tonimoto's back tightly as he could.

"c-could you ring the door bell please?" kenichi said pressing closer to tonimoto's back only to make tonimoto press the bell while blushing like mad.

"hello?" a young girl who was a kenichi look alike answered the door "huh?, oh hay there pretty boy what are you doing here?" honika asked smiling.

"well you see honika, I have some one here for you" tonimoto stepped to the side to reveal kenichi smiling shy like.

"h-hello, honika" kenichi started as honika stared up at kenichi and started to tear up.

"b-big brother!" honika dived on kenichi as he caught her and brought her into a big hug.

"honika, who's at the door?" a lady with black hair tied up in a large spike looked at kenichi and done the same thing honika had done, tear up and started to hug kenichi.

"what's wrong girls" now a man who looked just like the drunk named sakaki but more business man like, and he done the same thing the girls did, tear up and joined in on the hug.

Tonimoto wasn't cut out for this.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter everybody, oh man I did this in under an hour, and now im tired, well check out my other stories every one cause im tired~! And please answer my add for one of my stories, monster middle school and all that jazz please have a good day! bye


	2. its school time

_Ok so this is my second chapter to my kenichi fanfic, please enjoy _

* * *

Tanimoto yawned tiredly; waking up to the morning sun acting as his alarm that it was time for school. Tanimoto tiredly got out of his comfy king sized bed and got dressed and left his very warm room that seemed like it was fit for royalty (A/N: lucky bastard) as he fallowed the sweet smell of his breakfast his darling Kida make for him. "Morning Kida- you are not Kida".

_Tanimoto was staring in awe as Kenichi was in the kitchen making him breakfast in nothing but a pink and frilly apron._

_A-and was he naked! Tanimoto you lucky dog you!_

"_Ah! Tanimoto-kun! Good morning" Kenichi said turning around turning off the stove and walking over to the shocked blonde "I've made breakfast for you" the brunette said seating Tanimoto at the light oak table._

"_T-thanks but uhm, w-where's the food?" really Tanimoto a hot boy in a frilly apron is here half naked and all you can think of is food, dear god you need help boy!_

_*crack in the fourth wall*_

_Tanimoto: Dx I don't need help!_

_Nelly: hell yeah you do how do you not understand?_

_Tanimoto: what do you mean?_

_Nelly: =_=; oi…_

_*wall is fixed :D *_

"_Silly Tanimoto, its right here" Tanimoto blushed in shock as Kenichi laid back on the table and striped himself of his apron to reveal himself covered in the breakfast food he prepared for Tanimoto._

_Tanimoto turned the deepest shade of red ever known to mankind "K-kenichi! Put your clothes on!" he said covering his eye's but Kenichi pulled them down so he could get the full look at Kenichi._

"_You don't like what I made? I spent an hour making it for you" he said blushing._

"_That's not the point! The point is that your naked in my house trying to get me to eat off your naked body!" he said still red as a tomato._

"_Of course I am, stupid… It's a freaking wet dream now wake up for school!"_

_Tanimoto jumped awake from his deep slumber and looked at the clock_

_7' o clock_

"_Shit..."_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

"_Ah Tanimoto, are you ok? You seem stressed, did you sleep alright?" Kenichi asked with worry on his face as Miu checked his head for a fever._

"_O-oh no it's alright I'm fine really" –oh he's fine alright- Miu and Kenichi backed off as they entered the school._

"_Wow, so many people" Kenichi was looking around like a kid in a store, oblivious to the stares others where giving him._

"_Kenichi let's go! You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Miu and Tanimoto who was already ahead of Kenichi._

"_Oh! I'm coming!" Kenichi was walking behind his new friends till he was tapped on the back by someone with what seemed like hands of a monster._

"_Why hello there, my name is Negima and from what I can see your new here, so what's your name? Your address? You favorite thing to do, eat and or wear? Where do you live? Are you into guys, girls, or both? Oh what about your body size? I want to know everything-URK!" the alien (in Kenichi's opinion) called Negima was apparently having a good conversation with Tanimoto foot._

"_Tanimoto that wasn't very nice!" nice, NICE? That demon under Tanimoto's foot wasn't nice! He was a Manipulative demon spawn from hell! Tanimoto was actually saving Kenichi from embarrassment now that was nice of Tanimoto._

"_Yeah Natsu that wasn't very poli-URK!" Negima had gained another foot to the face; Tanimoto was having way too much fun with this foot to the face thing._

"_Come on Kenichi lets go while Natsu-kun plays with Negima-kun for a while alright?" oh Tanimoto was playing with Negima alright, and he was enjoying every last second._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

"_Ah! Hay Miu!" an energetic boy with black spiky hair with a head ban on his forehead, (and for some reason his pants leg's was cut off which made them look like shorts) ran up to Miu and hugged the blonde –how he doesn't suffocate we shall never know- "How was your weekend?"_

"_It was perfectly fine Koga, and I've made a new friend too, and I'm sure he'll make your little group complete" Miu pointed to Kenichi who was apparently blending in with the wall at the moment. The loud kid was kind of scary._

"_Oh wow! He's super cute Miu! Where did you find him?" Koga grabbed the Kenichi's hands and smiled "hay are you a model? Your super adorable!" sure Kenichi was a little intimidated by Koga for some reason, but he could learn to like the kid._

"_Koga stop scaring the poor kid" oh he looked normal, he had thin glasses and purple hair "hello, my name is Ryuto how are you?" wait… Kenichi heard that name before, he just can't remember where._

"_My name is Kenichi Shirahama, have we met? Cause I think we have" Ryuto's eyes nearly popped out of his head when kenichi said his name._

"_Kenichi!" Ryuto hugged the brunette with all his might and for some reason it attracted some eyes. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, I'm so happy your back!" that's when it hit him._

_Ryuto! His best friend since kinder garden!_

"_Ryuto! You got so big! I hardly recognized you!" Kenichi and Ryuto continued their hug fest until three more boys walked in, one was really built, with blond hair defying the laws of gravity who was popping bubble gum, another wasn't really that built but he was well toned, he had blue hair tied in a pony tail and tanned skin, Kenichi had a feeling he was a play boy so Miu should watch herself around that guy. And finally another really well built guy with sun glasses and brown and black hair._

"_Yo Koga how's it going?" the guy with blue hair sat next to Koga in a cool manor "so how about dinner this Friday? I know this great place we could go too" Kota flipped through his magazine._

"_For the hundredth time Takeda, NO" _

_Oh! Rejection! Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?_

_Everyone snickered and giggled as the said blunette turned to stone from the shock._

"_Oh come on Koga don't be so harsh" Miu Giggled._

"_Fine then I'll just take your cute new friend" Takeda latched his arms around Kenichi's waist "so what's your name cutie? I haven't seen you around" Takeda's grip on kenichi tightened as he whispered in his ear "so would you go on a date with me?" and if on cue a foot was currently having a friendly conversation with Takeda's face._

"_Oh Tanimoto, hi" kenichi turned around to see the blond stepping the shit out of Takeda along with a very pissed off Koga. Miu placed a calming hand on Kenichi's shoulder and introduced him to the other two big guys._

"_The blonde's name is Berserker, and the guy with sun glasses it Ukita" the two said hi and went on with their business "they don't really talk much" Miu smiled._

"_So, what's the deal with Koga and Takeda was it?" Kenichi looked at Koga as he was apparently scolding Takeda for hitting on Kenichi._

"_Oh well Takeda is currently trying to seduce Koga-Kun into a date" Miu explained "but Koga-Kun doesn't like Takeda cause he claims he's a perverted flirt"._

_Now Kenichi got it._

"_Alight class! We have a new student! Everyone, sit down so we can introduce him" a female teacher waved her hand signaling Kenichi to step up at the chalk board._

"_Hello, my name is Kenichi Shirahama I have moved here from Paris and many other countries for my uncle and I travel a lot on the overseas, I've been to a lot of places-"_

"_Ok Kenichi take your seat" The teacher interrupted cause A: she was bored B: she wanted to get on with her day or C: the students where drooling over Kenichi more then they drooled over her._

_I think I'll go with reason C._

_After first period the news about Kenichi spread like wild fire among the school, about how cute he was or how big his eyes are, or what's his sexual orientation, or if he's a super star undercover trying to get the life of a normal teen._

_I mean really? Who would do that?_

"_So how do you liking it here in school Kenichi?"_

"_Would you like me to carry your books Shirahama?" _

"_Hay come sit with us Kenichi!" _

"_Back off! He's sitting with me!"_

"_Actually I already have friends I'm sitting with, but thanks anyway" it was 6th__ period lunch, just three more periods and after a quick trip to the drama club Tanimoto could take Kenichi out of this hell hole and away from all those people hanging around kenichi like leeches._

"_Wow Kenichi you're really popular" ok now Miu was just grinding that fact into Tanimoto's face "think you might find someone special?" ok that was a slap in the face._

"_Well I don't know Miu, Everyone here is kind of annoying, it's like their leeches or something sticking to my skin" yes! That's Kenichi don't let those leeches pressure you into a relationship! "But I guess there is one person I wouldn't mind dating" was it Tanimoto or did it get colder in here._

"_What? Who? You must tell me! I'll die without gossip!" calm down Koga it is not as if you would die if Kenichi did not reveal who he liked, now Tanimoto on the other hand._

"_That's a secret" Kenichi smirked as Koga whined "anyway" Kenichi poked at his so called chicken "who was that alien looking guy?"_

"_You mean Negima?" Tanimoto started "Negima is the schools rat, he gets dirt on anyone, and I mean anyone just to manipulate them to get any power he could, don't get me wrong he's fucking smart" Tanimoto laid back coolly in his chair._

"_Oh I see, so should I stay away from him?" Kenichi was looking down under the table for some reason._

"_Of course you should! What kind of stupid question is that?" Koga said flicking peas at Takeda._

"_because he's under the table taking pictures under Miu's skirt and I think he's try to get my shoe size" Miu ducked under the table to see the alien boy flashing his camera around like the paparazzi. Miu jumped up and screamed while Tanimoto's foot and Negima's face became reunited._

"_Will you please go back to your space ship and abduct cows or something?" Tanimoto repeatedly stepped on Negima's face as if he was lord of dace (which he should be with all the practice he had with Negima's face)._

"_I must mansted to well you come mifomation!" (Translation: I just wanted to tell you some information) Tanimoto lifted his foot off Negima's face and looked at him with a really mean glare._

"_I'll give you ten seconds to spit it out or else I'll beat you into Jupiter" Negima dusted himself off and pointed to the cafeterias doors as ten guys who seemed to be looking for someone where asking around as terrified students shook their heads or put them down._

"_It seam's that the news of Kenichi's arrival had spread faster then I would have expected myself, and now it seams as if the rolling dragon gang heard about him, and if I was you I'd hide your little treasure before they get a hold of him" and as quick as he came he was running away as three of the gang members walked up to their table._

"_Hay are you Kenichi Shirahama?" one of them grabbed Kenichi's shoulder "come with us, our boss wants to meet you, and I suggest you come quietly kid, we don't want a scene"._

* * *

_YAY! Finally I did it! ITS DONE! THE second chapter the Kenichi :3 well tell me what ya think please? _

_Like it?_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Just give me a review! And I shall feed you chapters!_


	3. thin like a butterfly

Welcome to chapter three of kenichi: cutest disciple~ and I thank you for the darling reviews and I know it's been so long. But I was grounded so sorry! Now last time where we left off

* * *

"_It seems that the news of Kenichi's arrival had spread faster than I would have expected myself, and now it seems as if the rolling dragon gang heard about him, and if I was you I'd hide your little treasure before they get a hold of him" and as quick as he came he was running away as three of the gang members walked up to their table._

"_Hay are you Kenichi Shirahama?" one of them grabbed Kenichi's shoulder "come with us, our boss wants to meet you, and I suggest you come quietly kid, we don't want a scene"._

What was poor fragile Kenichi going to do? Will Kenichi stand up for himself and have his friends protected his very innocence? Or will he obey and fallow the thugs to his doom-

"Excuse me but no. I do not wish to go anywhere remotely close to you or your boss, so if you please I would like to eat my so called lunch."

Or he could do that.

The thugs sucked they're teeth and laughed "look kid you decide what to do here, we decide what you do. Got it? Now come along quietly and I promise we won't hurt ya" the said thug chuckled and grabbed our favorite brunettes wrist only to have it reversed and have his face punched in.

"I said leave me alone. Now unhand me this instant" the thug yowled in pain as two of his front teeth and blood dripped out of his mouth. The thug glared at Kenichi with pure hate and smacked Kenichi square in the face.

Oh no he didn't, just bitch slap Kenichi.

Tanimoto jumped up and punched the guy square in the face, not after kicking him in the balls of course. "You're dead!" Tanimoto never felt so much rage before since that time some guy broke into his house just to kiss him, and that was some scary shit.

"Kenichi you ok?" Koga tried to help up the brunette but stopped as he saw Kenichi's doughy brown eyes into slender, angry red ones. Now, that scared the crap out of Koga by default.

"Oh jeez, Kenichi that look like it hurts" No really Miu? Kenichi stalked his way up to the guy Tanimoto was currently beating the crap out of. Maybe because Kenichi wanted a go, I mean who enjoys getting slapped square in the face by a jerk?

Kenichi pushed Tanimoto out of the way and stood in front of the bully with his angry brown eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What the hell are you looking at runt- blarg!" Kenichi upper kicked the guy in the face as he did a backwards flip and started kicking major ass as if he was a ninja.

Ha, take that thug man.

None of the students in the cafeteria could believe it. Kenichi was just kicking ass all over the place and back. The scary part was that Kenichi showed no mercy.

And, it was kind of hot.

"You little bastard! You'll pay for what you did to the members of the rolling dragon gang!" After the thugs royal ass whipping they ran off with their tail between their legs.

"Come back with a challenge, next time you want to fight me" Kenichi dusted himself off and turned to his friends gaping faces. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't. We just didn't know you could fight like that" Koga said sipping on his milk, seeming unfazed.

"Well what? You thought I would look this cute and NOT know how to protect myself from thug's like them? Come on Koga get your head in the game" Kenichi dusted himself off and headed out the door.

"I'm skipping school for the rest of the day, cover for me please?" Kenichi ran out the door and left his friends hanging.

"Oh sure leave us to clean up the trash" Miu groaned as she glared at the rest of the beat up thugs.

~0~0~0~

"Hay, welcome back Miu, Tanimoto, where's Kenichi?" Miu's grandfather greeted the two blondes with a smile as they walked into the dojo.

"Oh, he said he had stuff to do" Miu responded.

Her grandfather nodded and went on with his bussness.

"hay, where did he go anyway?" Tanimoto added

"I dont know, hope he's ok though"

~0~0~0~

"well, that's the last of them, thoght they would be a challenge,he really needs to step up his security" Kenichi walked into the old ware house insearch of some thing, or someone.

"Hello, Kenichi"

Kenichi whiped his head around and stared into gray eye's as a man with long black hair was sitting in a chair that seemed as if it was for a king.

"Hello, Koran. Its been a while, yes?"

* * *

YAY! That was fun everyone! Ok I hope you liked that chapter, sorry it took so long by the way


	4. Q&A with Koga and Takeda

***Cue the epic light sign!***

**'WELCOME TO Q&A WITH~ K&T!'**

*Cue epic clapping*

Kota: *pops out of know where* now if you had no idea who K and T are then you must be mental!

Takeda: *comes out of no where with an epic pose* Hell yeah!

Kota- any who, welcome to the brand new short, question and answer with Koga and Takeda!

Takeda- where we'll be answering your questions

Koga- or! We could do maybe one or two requests!

Takeda- yep! So please! Review, review, review!

Koga- *Pulls out a knife out of know where* Or I just might have to cut you-

Takeda- If Nelly gives you the address

Koga- -If Nelly gives me the address-… Damn it *puts away the knife*

Takeda- *sighs and pats Koga's back* Any way, just review ok?

Koga- Or Koga might cry! *puts on epic adorable face*

Takeda+Koga- *smiles* Now! Time for question!

Koga-ok this is one from a friend of Nelly's

Blacknet: hay Koga! Do you like Takeda-kun?

Koga- On to the next on-

Takeda- hay! You didn't answer!

Koga- I said on to the next one!

Takeda- but…we don't have anymore..

Koga-..Oh..well then… damn.. *turns to you all* s-sorry but we have to be cut short ^^;; cya next time!

Takeda- *winks* i hope you give us more questions!...We really want to keep this up


End file.
